


Red Alert

by Seph_Ina



Series: Force Flames [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Rex Sibling bonding, Frequent appearance of Med bays, Gen, I knocked Obi-Wan out again, Non-Canon backstories, Oops, Rex sure gets shot a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: "Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests."The clones were made for war. And for the Jedi.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Force Flames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557715
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Sky-brothers, but takes place before the Rako Hardeen thing.

Sometimes, Cody reminisces the time when he was once a shiny.

Their schedule was strict and rigid with barely anytime in between. They are monitored nearly every second the moment they start learning their lessons. The lessons are invaluable and have kept them alive throughout the war. But, they aren’t the things he recalls with great fondness.

He remembers spending hours at the shooting range; trying to get the highest score possible. (When Rex beats his record, Cody couldn’t be anymore prouder of his brother.)

He remembers fooling around with his batchmates behind the Kaminoans backs. They treasure what little time they have to themselves and relish in the freedom. He remembers gathering with the others when the lights turn off; telling stories to each other. They tell many stories, but the one Cody always remembers is “The One Where a Clone Caught Fire.”

\---------

Kernel insisted it was a true story, but no one was quite sure. The details are foggy, but the story (relatively) stays the same.

Once, there used to be a clone named Alpha (some said his name was Beta, Gamma.) He was a good one. He was great in everything. He was a great shooter, a great leader, and a great brother. However, he hated the Kaminoans and he hated them with a burning passion. They called him: volatile, violent, and dangerous. No matter what they did, they couldn’t bend Alpha to their whims.

One day, during a test, one of Alpha’s batchmates had failed. The poor kid was already failing everything the scientists could throw at him and he lost his last shot. He was about to be taken for decommission when Alpha attacked the Kaminoans.

He was all rage and viciousness. He didn’t hesitate to beat them into the ground and crush their delicate bones.

Then, he burst into flame.

It was a bright red flame that promptly turned the Kaminoans into ashes. Alpha was then quickly sedated and subdued. He was taken away, along with the brother he failed to protect. No one ever saw them again.

\---------

Despite much teasing, Kernel remained steadfast in his belief of the tale. Cody thought he knew better. (Force-shenanigans really weren’t his forte after all. That was the Jedi’s.) Now, Cody wished there was some way he could apologize to him. (But Kernel is dead and has been for a while.) After all, what could explain the field of ashes that lay before him now?

_A few moments ago…_

He and General Kenobi were cornered. The general was down and unconscious, having been injured by a lucky blaster shot. (Really? What were the odds?) Cody on the other hand had run out of ammo. His blasters were as good as a rock.

They were surrounded by legions of droids. Cody was no Jedi. He didn’t have any magical force powers or a fancy lightsaber. He was a clone who only had his brains, his gut, and a useless blaster. But, he would not surrender. He would go down fighting. Even if it meant it would kill him.

Yet, he held onto the hope that somehow, someway he could keep his general alive.

If one of them could make it out of here, he would make sure it would be General Kenobi.

“Surrender, clone,” a droid chirped monotonously.

 _Hold out your hands,_ his gut told him. So, he held them out with his palms facing the droids.

“Are his arms supposed to be held out like that?” a droid asked as it gestured to his outstretched arms.

“I don’t think so,” another droid said before –

A scarlet flame engulfed it. The droids shrieked as the fire quickly spread amongst their ranks. Soon, everything was burning and all Cody could feel was vindication.

 _Good riddance to those clankers,_ he thought.

Moments later, the battlefield was reduced to ashes.

Inside, Cody was panicking. But, now was not the time. Not when General Kenobi needed medical attention.

Silently, Cody picked up his general and carried him back to the ship. To safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Obi-Wan will be awake the next time I write him.
> 
> So, Cody here has awakened his flames which are Storm Flames. Any guesses to who his Sky will be? (Just kidding. The answer is too obvious.)
> 
> Here in this AU, you don't need to be Force-sensitive to get Flames.  
> Bec. every living thing has a presence in the Force and Flames just break the rules of reality.  
> So, yeah.
> 
> A note for those unfamiliar with Katekyou Hitman Reborn!:
> 
> The KHR world has Flames, which are kind of like a manifestation of your will (??). They are also called Dying Will Flames and are sensitive to your emotions and whatnot.  
> Anyway, Flames grant certain abilities and what kind of Flame you have depends on your character I think. It's kind of confusing actually.


	2. Typhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex wasn't ready to die.

Rex is chasing after his general and commander again.

As a clone trooper he understands his position is to serve the Jedi. His training dictates that he follow them and their plans. Training dictates that he should show perfect obedience. Like a good little soldier.

But, General Skywalker is more than just a Jedi or a general. So was Commander Tano.

He cared for them more than a subordinate would normally care for their superior. He could perhaps consider them his friends. Hell, he would almost consider them his family.

But Skywalker and Tano weren’t vode and would never be. And if one were to consider a natural-born’s usual attitudes to clones, Rex would rather call them his friends. He didn’t have many friends after all. (Vode didn’t count. Vode were family and they will always be there for each other.) It was a novel idea for Rex to be able to trust someone outside of his family.

Rex would be happy to call them his friends.

\-------

He met General Skywalker the day he was chosen as his captain. At first, he’d been awed by his presence. He thought, _so this is what a Jedi is like..._

 _So, this is what a Jedi is **really** like, _he thinks as he is exposed yet again to his General’s Skywalker-shit (TM). But, he couldn’t deny that his plans were good plans and that they worked well. If only the General put more stock into his life, then maybe Rex wouldn’t worry so much.

Despite his flaws, General Skywalker was a good man. He would lay down his life for theirs just as Rex would lay down his life for him.

\-------

The war got uglier and worse as it raged on. He lost most of his batchmates to it. Others died by catching some terrible disease on some planet. Others might have been lost or missing. Rex never knew, as far as he knows, he’s the only one left.

He would have been lonely of course if it weren’t for his brothers. With hundreds of them around, he was never lonely. But, there was no one he was quite close to as his batchmates.

There was Cody of course, who he bonded with over the collective bullshit of their Jedi. However, Cody was rarely around, seeing as was Commander of the 212th.

There was also his own General who liked working with him. Recently, General Skywalker had been trying to get Rex to address him by his first name, Anakin. Although Rex wasn’t a stickler to the rules like Cody, it felt awkward to address his General so casually.

(“One of these days, I’ll get you to call me by my name,” General Skywalker declared.)

Finally, there was Commander Tano. Although he hadn’t been endeared to her at first, her spunkiness and bright smile (one that wasn’t so burdened by war) eventually won him over. During downtime and when she wasn’t at the Jedi Temple, Rex often found them hanging out in the Resolute. They talked about nothing in general, but Rex enjoyed the time they spent together.

Happiness like this was getting harder to find as the war continued. The people he treasured were a hope he could cling on to. Something he wanted to protect.

\-------

It was getting harder to breathe with every step he took. He and a patrol of clones were supposed to rendezvous with the General and Commander somewhere after their mission. They were able to subdue the droids in the way, but then they encountered a rogue commando droid _. It’s circuits must have malfunctioned,_ Rex thought.

It quickly killed off his brothers, leaving Rex all by himself.

 ~~Again~~.

So, he hid in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to escape. All he had was the blaster was in his hand, ready to shoot.

As the droid turned its attention away from his location, Rex made a mad dash to the exit.

The droid quickly turned around and gave chase to him.

It shot him in the leg.

He screamed as he fell to the floor. Incapacitated.

The droid approached him and raised it’s blaster to his head.

Rex was no stranger to death, nor was he afraid of it. But, he didn’t want to die. Not if it meant leaving the people he loved behind.

The droid pulled the trigger.

Rex screamed and a roaring red flame set everything ablaze.

_I’M. NOT. DYING. HERE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fanfic will be longer than I expected it to be.
> 
> Also, criticism is welcome btw.


	3. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Cody is probably Rex's favorite brother.

At last, Cody and Rex can see each other again. With Cody’s general injured, hopefully he won’t be shipped out so soon. For General Kenobi’s health, both clones pray that he’ll stay in bed this time. They would also appreciate some time to catch up with each other.

They’re both in the hanger sitting on two crates. Cody sits with a foot crossed over one knee, while Rex sprawls all over the crate.

“So, Rexie,” Cody says, “How have you been?”

Rex rolls his eyes at that awful nickname. 

“I’m fine Codes,” he insists.

“Well, I heard about your last mission,” Cody says as he shifts his position to lean forward.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Rex?”

It wasn’t rare for brothers to die on the field. Hell, their training made them sure to be aware of that. But, Rex couldn’t help but be regret that he was the only left alive. Again. ~~And again and again until there would be no one left.~~

“I heard all about it you know,” Cody said. “It wasn’t your fault, Rexie,”he says this time in a softer tone.

Rex resists the urge to burrow into Cody’s arms in broad daylight. He isn’t a shiny anymore. Instead he lets out a soft whisper.

“How do you do it, Codes?”

He hears Cody shifting his position and feels an arm rest across his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Cody admits. “But, I know I have to keep living.”

“For the general?” Rex asks cheekily, and he knows it’s not simply a matter of duty. He knows that Cody adores his general, perhaps more than a clone should.

Cody snorts at that. “Not just for the general, no, but for the Vode as well. After all, without us, who would keep our Jedi safe? Who would be there to lead our vode? You know what’s happening Rex. The shinys aren’t getting any older each time.”

Rex knows this. He knows that their jobs aren’t getting any easier as time goes by. He thinks back to Umbara and Krell and he wonders if they’ll ever live to see the end of of this war.

Rex thinks back to simpler times when he was younger. Times when he didn’t need to worry about dying or whether anyone would survive the next battle. Back when he and the others would huddle at night telling stories. And well, speaking of stories…

“Cody, what was your favorite clone story again?”

“What brought this on, Rex?”

“I remembered something. Just tell me what it is.”

Cody grumbles something about _bratty shinys_ under his breath.

“It’s _The Clone who Caught Fire._ What about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how long this will be anymore.


	4. Weathering it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody: Take good care of yourself.  
> Obi-Wan: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

In the end, they both decided to keep their Flames a secret from both the Jedi and their Brothers. Though they both trusted their own Jedi completely, they weren’t sure how the rest of the Jedi would react to their newfound powers. As for the Vode, well…

They could keep a secret, but if they were ever found out they couldn’t risk their lives for one little secret that could get them killed by association.

So the Red Flames just stayed that. A secret.

Until they were found out.

By General Kenobi.

\------ 

Another successful campaign, another victory for the Republic.

General Kenobi was giving a report to Generals Windu and Yoda via holocall. However, Cody couldn’t help but notice how he struggled to keep a straight posture and his slowly paling face. As soon as the General ended the holocall Cody took matters into his own hands before his _~~stupid stupid~~_ general holed himself up in his quarters away from medical care.

His general sighed _~~as if he was being the troublesome one~~_ and gave him a welcoming smile.

“Always Cody,” he said. “What is it, Commander?”

“I think you need to get that limp checked by the medics, sir.”

He noticed his general stiffen a bit, like a vod’ika who got caught sneaking around during lights out.

“Commander, I assure you that it isn’t anything serious,” General Kenobi tried to placate him with a small smile. “Perhaps you might be worrying a bit too much.”

And well, Cody could be but, he’d seen how the war was taking a toll on his general. It seemed that with every passing day the burden on his shoulders was getting heavier and the circles under his eyes were getting darker.

Cody would rather die than let his _~~dumbkriffing~~_ general drive himself to an early grave.

He tries not to think about the fact that he and all his brothers were all marching off to one. And that if it weren’t for the generals more would be dead than alive.

So he puts his foot down.

“Sir,” he firmly says, “whether it is serious or not, I think you need to get that injury looked at.”

Then of course his general tried to get out of it again.

“Cody, please, it really isn’t that serious. I do think that the few resources we have are better spent on the troopers and the critically injured ones.”

Cody can feel the flames in his gut flare up again screaming in _frustration_. If he isn’t careful, his hands might catch on fire and he’d fail both Rex and himself.

“Sir, an incapacitated general is hardly a functioning general. A small wound can easily become a large inconvenience especially when left unattended. Therefore, I believe that a visit to the healing bay would not be amiss.”

_In his frustration and anger he completely misses the look his general sends him .And the slight widening of Obi-Wan’s eyes as the Sky flames within him reach out to his own Storm Flames._

His general gives a sigh of defeat. “Very well Cody, I’ll make my way there immediately.”

Cody smirks a little, and the flames within him quell a little bit.

_He doesn’t realize that it’s partly because of Obi-Wan’s flames calming it down._

\------

They’re in the Med bay where General Kenobi is lying down on a cot with his torso wrapped in bacta and bandages while Cody stands vigil at his side.

“Commander, please have a seat,” his general says.

So Cody sits at the foot of his bed and takes off his helmet.

Now, without the helmet in the way Cody is going to give his general a taste of his own medicine. Complete with a Kenobi-style lecture.

Cody raises an eyebrow. “So… it isn’t anything serious, huh.”

He sees his general turn his head off to the side to grumble at nothing. Honestly.

Cody continues. “Keep the bandages on for a few days and refrain from strenuous activity,” he parrots the medic’s orders back at his general.

“And I’m sure your cracked ribs will heal itself in no time,” he finishes off.

His general turns to him and petulantly says, “It was only two ribs. I could have just healed myself back at my quarters.”

Cody sighs in exasperation and grips the bridge of his nose.

“Medic’s orders, General.”

General Kenobi huffs and then orders Cody to help him back to his quarters.

\------

Cody heads to the doors as soon as his general has been settled in his quarters. He turns back to General Kenobi for a moment with the promise to check back on him later at the tip of his tongue. However, his general beats him to it.

“Cody, if I could have a moment of your time?”

His palms feel sweaty and cold all of a sudden. He stiffly turned back to his general to see him settling down into a Jedi meditating position.

“What do you need, sir?” he asks.

General Kenobi gestures to the space in front of him. “Cody, please have a seat.”

So he does. His hands feel cold as he settles in a similar position to General Kenobi’s. He vaguely wonders if this is about the Fire within him and Rex and if they’ve been discovered.

He shakes that line of thought, who knows if the Jedi knew what he was thinking right now.

His general smiles at him gently. “At ease, Cody,” he softly says, “I apologize for troubling you but, there’s something I want to discuss with you.”

Cody relaxes a bit, “Is it about the Separatists, sir?”

General Kenobi shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid not. Tell me Cody, what do you know of the Force?”

Cody frowned a bit. What was his general getting at?

“The Jedi use it, sir, you use it to fight and do impossible things,” he replied, not quite sure what the answer was anyway.

“You’re right, Commander, but that isn’t what the Force is all about.”

General Kenobi takes a breath before continuing. “The Force is present in all living beings,” he explains. “And every living being has a unique signature within the Force. Although some people can be more sensitive to the Force compared to others.”

“Like the Jedi, sir.”

“Precisely, although there are other Force-sensitives who aren’t necessarily associated with the Jedi.”

“And what does any of these have to do with me sir? None of us clones are Force-sensitive.”

“Well, sometimes the Force can manifest in curious ways.”

At this, his general lights a small orange flame in his palm. _No way,_ Cody thinks as his eyes widen in shock. He stares at it in disbelief before looking back at his general.

A small, knowing smirk and a playful gaze graces his general’s face.

_He knows._

“How did you know, sir?” he asks. _How long has he known?_

“Just now, actually. I felt your flames reach out to mine earlier when you were coercing me into getting medical care. Which was completely unnecessary if I might add.”

“Your health and general welfare is absolutely necessary, sir,” Cody all but growls at him.

But they’re getting off topic.

“What do you mean my flames reached out to you, sir?”

“Yes, well, I assume your flames have been activated which was why I felt it react to mine. You see, your type of flames, which is Storm, would naturally seek out my type of flames, which is Sky.”

 _This is going to take a while isn’t it,_ Cody thinks.

At least he and Rex aren’t going to be alone in this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma leave it at this before the chapter gets too long.


	5. The Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Rex before they get better.

He’s been separated from General Skywalker again. Fortunately, this time Commander Tano is with him.

Unfortunately, he’s dead weight.

He had tackled the Commander out of the way of a blaster bolt she hadn’t been quick enough to deflect. However, it hit his side instead. Then his leg got shot again. He wished those kriffing clankers would stop hitting them.

Now, the Commander is struggling to get them both to safety. Her arm grips the arm he slung around her shoulders while her other arm holds him at the waist.

He knows he might not make it this time, but he can’t drag her down with him.

“Commander –” he weakly says before Ahsoka immediately hushes him.

“Save your strength Captain,” she worriedly scolds him. “We’ll make it out of here,” she tries to reassure them both.

She manages to drag them into a secluded area where she lays him to rest.

“Just hang in there, Cap, hang in there,” she keeps muttering. The thing is, Rex isn’t sure if he can. Sheer willpower can only pull him through so much, but it can’t heal him from fatal wounds. It’s getting harder to breath with every passing minute.

The Commander’s hands flit about nervously and she’s desperately talking to herself.

“Think, Ahsoka, think! What did Master Che say about basic Force Healing? Ugh, I should know this!”

The seconds pass by slowly as Rex finds himself succumbing to unconsciousness.

The last thing he hears is the Commander’s desperate cries.

“Rex! No no no –”

\----

He wakes up later still in the same spot where the Commander left him. This time the Commander has placed her hands over his chest where they glow a faint yellow light as she pleads to the Force.

When she sees that he’s awake she looks as if she might sob in sheer relief.

“Rex, I’m so glad you’re alive!” she almost cries.

He smiles at her weakly, but he’s glad she is too. “It’s good to see you, Commander.”

She returns his smile and the glow on her hands seem to intensify.

“Just take it easy, Captain. Help is on the way.”

He finds himself drifting off.

\----

There’s voices talking and Rex just wants some Forcedamned sleep.

“ – healed him, Master”

“Not – Force?”

“Weird – yellow glow”

“ – Flames?”

The word wakes him up like a trigger. For one horrifying moment, he wonders if he and Cody are in danger.

“Rex!”

“Calm down, calm down.”

“You’re safe here, Captain.”

He sees his two Jedi worriedly hovering over him. General Skywalker looks relatively fine but Commander Tano looks like she can barely stand on her own two legs.

“Are you alright, Captain?” General Skywalker asks him.

“Better than I expected sir,” he replies. He belatedly notices the lack of Bacta reek. “How long have I been out, sir?” he asks General Skywalker.

“Not more than a few hours. We just got back on the Resolute in fact,” his general replies.

That can’t be right. With the injuries he sustained, he should’ve been recuperating for a day or two. Even if he factored in Commander Tano’s Force-healing, those took a bit of time and the Commander wasn’t exactly proficient in it. And neither was General Skywalker now that he thinks about it.

“Sir, what happened while I was out?”

His general turns to Commander Tano, takes one look at her exhausted face and tells her to get some rest.

She begins to protest. “Master, please, this is also my responsibility.” Before she can explain herself at length, General Skywalker gently lays a hand on her shoulder.

“Ahsoka, it’s been a long day. Why don’t you get some rest?”

The Commander sighs, “Yes, Master.”

Before she leaves she takes one look at Rex and smiles tiredly, “Get well soon, Rex.”

“You too, Commander.”

As soon as Commander Tano has left, General Skywalker flops down at the foot of his cot while carefully avoiding his injured leg.

Then in an ever so casually-Skywalker style, he says in a joking manner, “So Captain, have you ever spontaneously combusted before?”

Rex nearly jolts, but he keeps his reactions under control. “Sir?” he asks a bit incredulously.

General Skywalker shifts a bit nervously and runs a hand through his hair. “How do I explain this?” he hears his general mutter. Then his general turns to him with a bit of mischief in his eyes and raises his hand with a flourish. “You know, like this,” he says before snapping his fingers.

There in the General’s palm is a small tongue of flames burning a bright red-orange.

Rex would be surprised, except that he’s already seen this before. He’s tried it himself after all.

“Huh,” the general comments. “You’re either taking this really well or you’ve already seen this before.”

Rex warily looks at his general for a few moments, deciding if he should trust him.

He decides to take a leap of faith.

“I have sir,” he says before calling up a flame of his own. A small red fire sparks at the tip of his pointer finger.

General Skywalker smiles at him ecstatically.

The flames in his palm burn a bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka doesn't appear as much as I would like to because healing probably takes a lot out of a person. Poor bby :(  
> Anakin sure likes to be in the spotlight tho lol. But for very good reasons.
> 
> Also Ahsoka just actually activated her flames for the first time here, which she uses to heal Rex. Her flames are Sun Flames.


	6. Clear Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud-- He envelops them all, he accepts them all. That is the Sky's purpose."_
> 
> Once everything has been explained, they decide to do the bonding.

Rex feels absolutely dazed. It feels like someone swept him off his feet and made him hit his head so karking hard that he began to hallucinate.

If it were anyone other than General Skywalker, Rex wouldn’t believe them.

But General Skywalker couldn’t lie to save his life.

 _So… Dying-Will Flames, huh?_ Rex thinks. Looking back on his experience, it made perfect sense.

A tossed and turned on his bed restlessly; the information of it all weighing heavily on his mind.

He thinks about his Flames and finds it oddly comforting.

Back then he thought it to be a sign of his death, an imperfection that the Kaminoans would swiftly kill him for. Both him and Cody.

_That is, **if** they were ever found out._

Now, it feels reassuring. Instead, it reaffirms his individuality; that he is not some merchandise that anyone should mess with however they please.

_Ah, if only that were really the case. He and his brothers are considered as property of the Republic after all._

The Flames are his passion. They are the Fires that feed from his soul.

He cups his hands together and lights a small red spark.

It seems to burn joyfully in his hands, the red burning crimson and scarlet.

He smiles a little. There is a calm that settles in him. He wonders if it is peace.

\----

Cody’s trying to get some sleep, but his thoughts are running and are far too distracting to be of any help.

Behind closed eyes, he thinks of all the things General Kenobi told him.

_They are a manifestation of your will. An extension of your soul. And just like how every single sentient has their own unique signature in the Force, the type of Flames can vary from person to person._

_There are seven unique types of Flames: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, Cloud, and Sky. Each has their own abilities and attributes._

_No one can truly tell what kind of flame they have until they awaken it._

_But it lies there dormant and waiting within every person._

_Asleep, waiting for when it will spark into existence._

_Or never at all._

As Cody sinks deeper into sleep, he dreams of red and orange flames setting the galaxy ablaze.

\----

When they’ve all gathered back at Coruscant, Rex and Cody somehow found themselves in their General’s quarters in the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi doesn’t forbid the clones from visiting the Temple whenever they please, but it feels a bit odd to be in there.

Their Generals are seated next to a window that overlooks the never-ending Coruscant skyline.

Both brothers admit that it’s a beautiful sight.

It’s only a shame that they can’t enjoy it right now.

Both of their Generals are seated in a meditating position which both clones imitate.

The only light comes through the window and the shadows are harsh and long.

The room echoes with a long resounding silence. Commander Tano must be somewhere else.

She has no reason to be here anyway, she’s already done this with her Master.

General Kenobi charmingly cuts the tension with a gentle smile.

“Well, let’s begin the bonding shall we?”

They both close their eyes and call upon their flames.

Their restless Storms reach out for the soothing songs of their Skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter of Red Alert :D  
> I might end up writing a thing where the Flames aspect changes stuff. Or not. We shall see.


End file.
